


And by Slow You Meant...

by sbdrag



Series: John and Karkat [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequeal to Taking it Slow.</p><p>It's Karkat's turn. BP</p>
            </blockquote>





	And by Slow You Meant...

“Oh,” Karkat says. “Oh, fuck.”

You are John Egbert, and you are currently spooning with your boyfriend. You have also just come to the realization that he is hard as a rock after giving you a freaking amazing handjob. Well, not that you had anything to compare it to, but you thought it was pretty amazing, for your first one and all. And you guess it shouldn’t be all that surprising that hearing you, his boyfriend, get off would be a turn on for him. It did make a lot of sense.

“Dude, it’s okay, relax,” you say. You mean, it’s not like it’s hurting anything, right? But Karkat shifts away from you a bit anyway. It makes you feel a little twinge of regret that he has to.

 

“Sorry,” Karkat says. You bite your lip. It seemed maybe kind of unfair to you. That he got you off, then just suffered through his own… well, whatever trolls called it, you guess. So you felt there was only one thing you could do.

You shifted to roll over, facing Karkat. His eyes were wide and blinking, but you don’t think he knows what you’re about to do. So, before you can think yourself out of it, you slip your hand down Karkat’s pants.

“John, what-“ he starts.

“Shh,” you say, and amazingly he does. Even though his face turns a bright red. He bites his lip as you hesitantly start rubbing his… um, bulge? You think that was the right word. You mean, Karkat uses it enough that you’re pretty sure that is the right word. You liked to be culturally sensitive, even in situations like this. Or maybe it was especially. Probably especially, since this was a pretty sensitive topic to be sensitive about. So yeah. Especially in a situation like this.

You are watching Karkat. He has his eyes closed, and you try rubbing his bulge a little harder. He makes a sound like a half grunt half whimper, and you add more pressure. His grip on your waist tightens, and he shifts to bury his head in your shoulder. It kind of hurts that his claws are digging into your skin a little, but it’s okay. He has a lot to worry about as whoa.

Whoa.

Is his dick… moving?

You look down at your hand and oh yeah, look at that. Karkat’s bugle feels kind of slimy, and maybe tentacle like? It wraps around your hand as you keep pumping it, and you can see the tip on your wrist. It doesn’t feel like it’s getting any harder, but Karkat is moaning and whimpering in earnest now, so you guess you must be doing this right.

“Oh fuck, John,” Karkat says, and you wonder if it’s strange that you find the way he’s out of breath kind of hot. But you decide that no, it’s not, because he’s your boyfriend and you’re supposed to find things like that kind of hot. In a boyfriend way. And now his claws are really kind of digging into your hip hard, and it’s starting to sting, but you really aren’t that concerned about it right now because oh my god the sounds he’s making are so hot right now.

Because it’s not just moans and whimpers; there are also little chirrups and purrs in there, and you try jerking him a little faster and harder so that maybe they’ll be a little louder and god yes they are and all of the sudden Karkat’s breathe hitches and he tenses up with a low whine. Then he shudders and you feel something kind of warm and sloshy as Karkat shudders and you guess that must be a troll orgasm as his tentadick lets go of your hand and seems to shrink. He’s panting, his grip easing up on you as you withdraw your hand. You look down to see red on it, and you guess that was like how Karkat cried red even though it was still pretty weird you decided not to bring it up as you lightly set your hand on your boyfriend’s waist.

“Are you… okay?” you ask. And you feel the urge to giggle, but for a moment you try not to because you don’t want to upset Karkat. You fail, and start giggling because you feel giddy for some strange reason and oh maybe it’s because you’ve got an adorable, hot as hell boyfriend that has pulled back to stare at you in disbelief and his face looks so adorable that you now you can’t stop giggling because, boy, you just feel so happy all of the sudden and-

“Fuckass,” Karkat says, pressing forward to stop your train of thought with a soft kiss. When he pulls back, he is smiling softly. You blink.

Karkat. Smiling.

KARKAT. SMILING.

You just stare at him for a few moments, blinking faster than Dave in a Mercedes-Benz at rush hour. Or any car at any time, really, but that wasn’t really the point you were trying to make. And after a while, you realize you should probably smile too, so you do, cause damn; your boyfriend is adorable, hot as hell and beautiful, too. You raise your clean hand push it under his cheek.

“I love you, Karkat,” you say. You didn’t really think about, it just came out by itself, naturally. But you sure as hell meant it. Karkat snorts.

“Oh, so now you know how to feel?” he says, but he’s still smiling and you’re still mesmerized by that. “What happened to taking it slow?”

“Oh, um,” you giggle. “I don’t know, this was pretty nice.”

“Fuck yes it was,” Karkat says, pushing up to press his lips to your forehead. You smile, feeling a little drowsy after all that. You curl under his chin, pressing closer to him and humming something probably off key. You don’t really care about that as you feel Karkat wrap his arms around you and sigh against your skin, and you’re pretty sure you aren’t the only one worn out by the recent activity as you drift off, thinking about how full and warm you felt, and how Karkat smelled like really nice exotic spices…


End file.
